Drug side effects, including difficulty sleeping, loss of appetite, and abdominal pain, are a significant medical issue. Insomnia, difficulty falling asleep, or difficulty remaining asleep can result in problem sleepiness, which impairs the health, quality of life and safety of those affected. Appetite disorders, such as loss of appetite, can cause reduced energy, health, quality of life, and can cause additional downstream nutritional deficiencies. Abdominal pain can greatly reduce the quality of life for a patient, and greatly reduce compliance with a therapy regimen. Drug side effects often become more pronounced as drug dosages are increased to achieve longer lasting benefits. As a result, there is a need for therapies which achieve long lasting without the associated side effects.
For example, attention deficit hyperactive disorder (ADHD) is commonly treated with stimulants (e.g. norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors (e.g. amphetamines, methylphenidate, etc.)). In order to provide sufficient therapeutic benefit throughout the day, a large dose morning dose is commonly administered. Such large doses of stimulants are frequently associated with significant side effects, including insomnia, abdominal pain, and loss of appetite. Children, who commonly suffer from ADHD, are particularly susceptible to disruption of sleep and/or eating habits and the additional downstream consequences thereof.